pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP010: Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!
is the 10th episode of Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl. Synopsis Ash and co. finally arrive at Jubilife City, the first stop in Dawn's quest to be a great coordinator. It is there that she learns of a new fad. It's hip, it's hot, it's happenin' it's the Pokétch and, like all girls, Dawn has to have one. She gets one from three clowns only to find out from a smart little boy named Landis that it is a fake. Will she be able to get a real Pokétch, or will she be a trend loser? Episode Plot Coordinators are already training their Pokémon. Dawn is also prepared to go, as well as Buneary and Piplup. However, Dawn, Ash and Brock wander through the town. Dawn wants a Pokétch, something Ash does not know what it is. They see an advertisement of it - the Pokétch is a small piece of tech to keep a person informed. Dawn wants it, as any Coordinator must have this. However, Dawn is being told inside the store that the producer took all the Pokétches away as they contained glitches. Dawn is depressed and Brock proposes a lunch. Suddenly, they see some traders, dressed as clowns. The audience wants the Pokétches and Dawn comes. The clowns are Team Rocket and they plan to steal the Pokémon, so they give her the Pokétch. They also give it to Brock and Ash, even though they don't need one. As they get on the devices, the heroes see a Shinx. Its owner comes to tell that the Pokétches are fake. He says that the Pokétches are fake because of their color - he takes Dawn's (much to her disapproval) and sprays water, only to reveal that the color faded away. He knew about this because his father wouldn't make something like that. Inside the factory, the boy's father apologizes for his son, Landis' behavior. The heroes tell that he caused no trouble at all. The man knows about the fake ones and he took the Pokétches away. Landis is told Dawn is the newest Coordinator and tells she's a rookie. The man wants to test something - a prototype. It measures the friendliness between the person and the Pokémon. The man tests Ash and Pikachu, revealing a powerful bond between them. He then tests Brock and his Croagunk and sees a bond between them, even if Croagunk is Brock's newest Pokémon he got. Lastly, the man tests Piplup and Dawn. Dawn and Piplup are shocked to see the bond between them is weak. Landis recommends Dawn not to enter the Contest. Dawn wants to see the bond between him and Shinx, but Landis refuses, as he is attending the Trainers' school. He wants to enter the Sinnoh League when he ends the education. Ash tells they will be rivals if that happens. The man tells Jenny is investigating the case and Landis wishes Dawn luck at the contest - "as she will need all the good luck she can get". At the Pokémon Center, Dawn is furious and wants to prove him wrong. Suddenly, Pikachu sees something - a group of Pokémon are wandering out. The man got a fake Pokétch and analyzes it. A voice of a Pokémon is heard and Shinx gets out. The heroes see that the Pokémon are going somewhere and meet up with the man and Landis. It is a Psyduck who calls the Pokémon and Team Rocket alter its voice so that the Pokémon can come into the cage being hypnotized. Meowth gives Psyduck a basket of fruit as an reward. The heroes come and Landis goes to get Shinx. Suddenly, the cage's door falls down, almost hurting Landis, but Dawn took him out of there just in time. Landis is now fine, while Team Rocket appear on the cage. The balloon forms itself and Team Rocket departs with the trapped Pokémon. Dawn sends Piplup to attack with BubbleBeam while Pikachu goes to use Thunderbolt, but they got trapped before their attacks got launched. Dawn, not giving up, sends Buneary, who uses Ice Beam, but Team Rocket are too far away. Dawn and Buneary make a bond and the latter uses Ice Beam at maximum power, freezing Team Rocket. The engines fall down and Pikachu and Piplup are released. Ash sends Starly, who only manages to get Piplup. However, Pikachu falls down and Ash goes to get him, but is too late as the former got injured badly. The cage falls down and the Pokémon gain their consciousness back. The Pokémon go back to their trainers, including Shinx, who goes back to Landis. Team Rocket unfreeze themselves and are furious. Jessie sends Seviper and James his Carnivine, who bites the former. Seviper uses Poison Tail and Carnivine goes to Bite, but gets countered by Piplup's Peck and Buneary's Dizzy Punch. Landis' father orders Shinx to use Spark on Pikachu, allowing the latter's power to be restored. Team Rocket charges, but Pikachu was able to blast them off with Thunderbolt. Jenny and Joy come to see what happened and help. Brock goes to flirt with them, but gets stabbed by Croagunk's Poison Jab. Landis thanks Dawn for the rescue and was impressed with her abilities. The next day, Dawn gets the real Pokétch she waited for. Now, Dawn has her primary goal in mind - to win the Jubilife City Contest. Debuts Pokémon Shinx Trivia * Marina, the female choice from Pokémon Crystal who appeared in The Legend of Thunder, appears on a Pokétch advertisement in a different outfit. Gallery The Pokétch advert DP010 2.jpg Team Rocket, as clowns DP010 3.jpg Landis flushes the fake Pokétch DP010 4.jpg The Pokémon are leaving DP010 5.jpg Meowth gives Psyduck fruit DP010 6.jpg Carnivine gets attacked and confused DP010 7.jpg Pikachu is renewed }} Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Yukihiro Makino Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes